


Family tree

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Knightshade relationship, No Angst, nothing bad happens, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune and Blake have big news for their friends! They have been dating for a year and now there is a baby on the way! How will they deal with their friend's reactions? How will they deal with the reactions and antics of their families when the bring them the good news?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Family tree

"I'm pregnant." 

"Say what now?" Jaune paused as he helped pack the briefcases, summer break was just ending and now Blake looked to him with a forlorn but oddly happy look on her face. The cat faunus coughed into her hand her rabbit ears twitched as she let out another small cough.

"You heard me right. I am pregnant." Blake said looking her boyfriend in the face her cheeks burning a bright red as Jaune got up his blue eyes glared into Blake as he stood blue met gold as he froze.

"You mean to tell me you are pregnant?"

"Yes... I am..."

"And am I?"

"The dad? Of course, you are you fool. Do you think I sleep with anyone else?" Blake never saw it coming, one second she was one her feet delivering the best news that she had ever gotten the next she had been fully lifted off the ground by her lover as Jaune wrapped her up in a massive bear hug as Jaune picked her up and spun her through the Patch hotel.

"AH! Hugging! Too much hugging! Jaune you know how I feel about being picked up!"

"You are pregnant!? Oh my god, this is amazing! Blake! I am going to be a father! You are gonna be a mom! Oh my god, we are going to be parents! This is amazing! Jaune shouted his tone so joyful that it made it impossible for Blake to frown even when being picked up and spun like a top by her taller lover. Jaune's joy was infectious and even Blake found herself smiling as she let him spin her around the room.

"Yes I am pregnant and I expect you to be responsible about this ok?" The spinning stopped as Blake almost got a case of whiplash as Jaune held her firm to him.

"I will take full responsibility for putting my dick inside of you," Jaune said with all the determination of Ozpin telling them they had to do a risky mission where they may or may not come back. 

"You do know that I never want you to say that again right?"

"And you do know that I would never run away from something as big as my own children right?" Jaune asked raising an eyebrow as Blake let out a deep sigh and nodded.

"Yeah, I know that. I was just saying things. Don't worry I know that you are not going anywhere, babe." Blake said smirking before she put her thin lips to Jaune's. Jaune let her kiss overtake him, his hands gripping Blake by her hips as he held the much smaller faunus to him, her soft black cat ears fluffed up and pushed his hands back, her ticklishness pushing out despite her love of him petting her ears. The two lovers kissed for two long minutes happy that they were just with the other before Jaune and her broke the kiss with a wet  _ plop! _

"Just don't tell yang she might freak." 

\-----

"ARC! I am going to kill you!"

"No. No, you are not." Blake said as she was busy being crushed to death by Yang, her partner had taken the news of her pregnancy just as well as Blake had expected her to take. By screaming in joy and wrapping her in a bear hug that almost broke her spine!

_ What is it with blondes and bear hugs!? Is it in their DNA or something!? _ Blake thought as Yang held her tight! Her lilac eyes shifting from purple to orange as she held her close smothering her in her arms!

"Jaune! You  _ defiled _ my Blakey! You stole her purity with your thick human dick! You made the faunus into your kinky love slav- _ MPH!?" _ Yang groaned as Blake stuffed her hands over her best friends mouth her cheeks blushing as she stopped Yang from speaking anymore. 

"Yang!? Would you be quiet!?" Blake shouted as she cut off her best friend's moaning mouth as Weiss sighed.

"Yes, Xiao-long please be quiet. You are going to make it more awkward if we ever have a child." Weiss said she was not as happy that her girlfriend was a screaming child when it came to news that her one nuisance and now friend was the father of one of her best friends children.

"Congratulations to the both of you. I hope that your children are healthy and strong. When is the baby shower? I would like to know beforehand so I can arrange proper gifts for both of you." Weiss said the heiress blushed a bit as she felt a twinge of jealousy at seeing another woman in her fiance's chest as she glared at Blake jealousy.

_ Stupid blonde. Why don't you hug me like that? _ Weiss thought as Ruby screamed.

"Oh my goodness! You two are going to get married!? I love it so much! I can't believe I get to be a godmother!" Ruby shouted as she smiled at the two of them as she  _ bent _ her fork in her hands and felt her heart exploded in her chest.

_ You fucking bitch I touched him first! _ Ruby thought as she eeped! Jealousy or not she was over the moon at the fact that her team had kids! 

_ Even if I wish it was me I still have Penny to talk to! _ Ruby thought as Nora laughed.

"HAHA! Our leader has reproduced! We will now raise an army to conquer the lands and make the world tremble when they hear the Arc Belladona name!" Nora shouted as Ren and Pyrrha pulled her down. 

"Ok Nora calm down," Ren said pulling down his lover as he smiled.

"Congratulations the both of you."

"Yes! I! I wish you both nothing but happiness!" Pyrrha said the feelings of ole jealousy melting as Blake and Jaune nodded.

"Thanks, Pyr, that means a lot," Jaune said as Blake sighed knowing that the worst challenge was yet to come.

"Now I just have to tell my mom," Blake said as she felt her back shiver as she knew just what that would have to be...

\-----

"Mom."

_ BLAKEY! I am so glad to see you! I thought that I would never get to see my only child again! _ Kali said through the scroll as Blake blushed she had not seen her mother since she and Sun...

_ Crap she does not still think me and him are dating, does she? That will look bad in more ways than I can count if she does. _ Blake thought before shaking her head her mother's kind amber eyes stared into her own as she gulped.

"Mom. I have to tell you something important." Blake blushed looking around to make sure that the team RWBY dorm was still as empty as she needed it to be. No Yang hiding in the close and no Ruby or Weiss hiding under the bedsheets. It was just as she wanted it to be for her talk nice and private with the smallest chance for errors that there could be. 

_ What's wrong Blake? Dear, you are blushing so bad! What is the problem? Is Jaune upset again? Did your boyfriend get yelled at again? _

"What!? How do you know he is my boyfriend!? What about Sun!?"

_ Oh him? Please Blake the only thing straight on him was his smile. He was nice but there was no chance he was into you. I mean why do you think he and Ilia got along so well? After she stabbed him that is... _

"Yes after... but it is about Jaune... you see mom-"

_ OH! Did he buy you a ring? Did you finally meet his mom- _

"I'm pregnant." Blake interrupted her mother as she paused Kali froze her amber eyes went wide as she gave her daughter a slack-jawed expression. Kali's jaw dropped as Blake took a deep breath. 

_ You.... you are what? _ Kali asked her voice shaking through the scroll as Blake bit her teeth and decided that the only way that she was going to get through this was if she forced it!

"You heard me! I am pregnant!" Blake said as she swore time stopped her mother froze in place her jaw hanging open and gaping like a wide mouth bass. She gave her daughter a near horrified look as she looked at Blake like she was going to vanish.

"Mom? Mom? Blake to mom... are you ok there?" Blake asked as her mother still stood still Blake was not sure if Kali was even breathing! She was just standing there her eyes wide as saucers her mouth hanging open as a look of pure shock was etched on her face.

"Ummm... mom? Are you ok? You look like you saw an Ursa in the backyard again... do you need me to call dad? Or maybe Ilia? Or someone?" Blake asked as she gulped not sure if her mother was going to ever come back to her usual self before she bursts!

_ I'm on my way right now! _

\------

_ Jaune! It's been so long! Why are you calling? _ Brown eyes asked as Jaune wince din pain.

"Oh! Terra! That's you! How... how are you, sis?" Jaune asked he did not expect Terra to answer Saphron'ss scroll the elder woman and beauty that married his sister looked at him with a judicial expression, her brown eyes narrowed a bit as she saw that Jaune was trying to hide something.

_ Ok. Spill it. What did you do this time? _ Terra asked she knew Jaune had a bad track record when it came down to hiding things form his family. It was one thing to fake your death to get a scholarship to Beacon it was another thing to forget you faked your death and have the audacity to act shocked when your sister almost fainted from a heart attack after you showed up at her doorstep with your girlfriend!

"I! I did something ok! I did something not bad! Not bad! Not bad at all but I did something that I really need to tell Saph about ok?"

_ And what may this be? Tell me you did not stab someone again? You did you get your arm torn off again? You know Ironwood said he would charge you for the next time you needed a new arm right? _

"I know that! And I did not get my arm ripped off thank you very much! What do I look like to you a child?! I am more than able to keep my body in one piece when you look away from more than a second ok!?"

_ Ok! Ok! What is the big deal? Why are you sweating? Just what did you do? Really. Jaune I am your big sister kind of. Or aunt whatever you want to call me I care about you. So tell me what did you do this time? _

"I got Blake pregnant," Jaune said as Terra blinked once twice before

_ YOU FUCKING WHAT!? _ She shouted in a voice that would make a Grimm turn tail and sprint in the opposite direction. Jaune grunted in pain his eardrums almost burst as Terra screamed at him through the scroll as he nodded. 

"Yup! That's right! You heard me! I got her knocked up!"

_ Are you fucking serious!? _

"Yes?! Why is this a bad thing? What did I do!?"

_ What did you do!? You idiot! How old are you!? _

"Nineteen!? Why!?"

_ "That's exactly my point! You are a child Jaune! You are a damn child! What business do you and that girl have to bring in and raising a child when both of you are still kids yourself?! Huh!? Who is going to take care of that kid when you hunt?! Who is going to feed it all day and night!? Why at the all are you thinking!? Why did you not sue all of the fucking condoms that I bought fo you specially toa void this shit!? What did you do to the condoms!? _

"We sued them ok!? What do you want from me?!"

_ You used them!? HOW!?  _

"We had sex!?" Jaune asked not sure how to take it Terra had a vein the size of his thumb on his forehead as she looked like she was going to have a damn aneurism! The brown-skinned woman looked ready to beat Jaune half to death! And Jaune knew that if she could she would have reached past the scroll and strangle him until he saw the light! 

_ How many times did you two fuck!? _

"A lot?" Jaune asked not sure what to say as Terra's vein grew two smaller veins on it as she began to breathe in deep and heavy gasping for air as she began to take deep calming breaths to make sure that she would not hyperventilate and make sure that she was going to stay alive long enough to make sure that she could beat Jaune half to death! 

_ How long did they last you!? Tell me they got you to your time back to Beacon right!? _

"I mean... half of them made it out of Argus if that makes you feel any better?"

_ I thought that faunus heat was just a myth perpetuated by people that were nothing but racists ass holes in the world. Now I see that it is a thing. _

"What?! NO! Faunus do not go into heat! That's not how it works ok!?"

_ Then how fucking hard is it to keep it in your pants!? _ Terra shouted before the sound of a door opening and closing filled the air, Jaune heard a toddler muttering in the background as the voice of his eldest sister spoke up.

_ Terra! Baby! I'm home! Adrian wants to see his mommy! Who are you talking to babe you sound upset? _

_ OH! I'm just talking to our little brother! He has something that he wants to tell you! _

"What?! No! Don't tell her like this! I was going to tell you so that I could say that I told my family and not get death threats after the last time I did this!" 

_ You are going to get a chastity belt after this! I'll make sure of it! _

"What!? Why would you ever do that!? What is wrong with you!?"

_ Why can't you keep your pants on long enough to not break moral decency! Oh! How is my baby! Mommy loves you! Yes, she does! _ Terra said as she picked up her son, Jaune saw the flash of blonde come over the screen as he let out a small scream.

"KYA!"

_ Brother! How is my baby bro! You ain't trying to be dead again, are you? I still have my older sister's headlock waiting for you if not! So spit it out! Tell me what you are hiding so I don't have to kill you ok?  _ Saffron asked jokingly as Jaune decided to just bite the bullet and get this over with.

"I got Blake pregnant." 

_ I'm on my way right now you wait there!"  _

\------

"So... how did your mom go?" Jaune asked as he leaned back into the wall, Blake was curled up in his lap, the woman was quietly shaking as images of her mom's furious face entered her mind.

"I think she is going to strangle me."

"Really?"

"With love but I think that we won't have free time for a long time when this is done." Blake sighed as she rubbed her head she wanted to be able to just tell her parents that she was pregnant without a witch hunt being added on to it! She pushed her head back into Jaune's chest her cat ears twitched as Jaune reached down to pet them, running his hands on the soft fluffy dark ears of his love as she subconsciously purred into his hands.

"I think that my sister was about to strangle me as well, but she was more on the lines of I better not be hiding anything worse from her."

"Well, you did hide the fact that you are alive from your family. I can see why they are worried about you babe." Blake teased her amber eyes looked up as she tilted her head to him.

"You know that people do not like to think of their loved ones as dead right?" Blake asked as Jaune sighed he felt his lover squeeze back closer to him. Blake squished herself against Jaune's chest making him blush as she felt his hands dig into her ears in the way that she would never admit made her legs feel like they were going to turn into puddles of goo when he hit them in the right spots. Blake purred again louder this time as Jaune let out a long sigh before resting his chin on Blake's head. 

"You know I love you right?"

"I know. I love you too if it makes you feel better about it." Blake's sarcastic tone that used to hit like a whip now was like a soft lover's kiss as he smiled down to the girl that despite her protest was cuddling up to him and purring like a cat as they sat alone in the dorm. 

"You know that my family is a bit intense right? They take things like almost dying and running away very seriously."

"And you think mine is any better? Jaune my mom has been begging me for grandbabies for over a year. Seriously you would think if she wanted more children then she would just have dad and her make me a sibling or seven. Hell isn't that what your parents did? Decide that they wanted a large family and just went for it?"

"More like Ansel is a small town and there is nothing to do there. And when you have nothing to do and Grimm are not always a threat you find ways to... entertain yourselves and keep yourselves busy that just happen to end up with you having eight kids before you are forty." 

"That... that is almost sad but it reminds me of you in every which way," Blake said nodding her head as she put her hands on Jaune's legs pulling him closer to her before sighing.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Besides hope that our families do not kill one of us for keeping things from them?"

"No. You idiot." Blake said without an inch of venom in her voice as she pinched his leg making him wince.

"Ouch! That is painful you know? You have claws."

"Be lucky I did not scratch but no Jaune I mean... kids are a lot of responsibility. Odds are if we have them one of us is going to have to give up on our hunting goals for a significant amount of time. If we... if I have the kids that means one of us might have to put our goals on hold for a long time maybe indefinitely. I don't want you to have that happen so..." Blake took a deep breath her heart began to beat out of her chest as she prepared to make Jaune an offer that was only fair for him and her.

_ He needs the dream more than me. I have to make this work for him _ .

"If you don't want me to have them I can always not-"

"Do you want to have kids? Do you want to give birth Blake?" Jaune asked his blue eyes wide but not anger in them, he smiled down to Blake again slowly petting her head as she gulped.

"I do! More... more than most things in my life... but I know that we both have our own goals and choices that we have to make. And I don't want this to come between us or make it awkward for us after all that we have gone through." 

"And I want  _ both _ of us to be happy. Blake, I  _ want _ kids. I want to have a family with you. And if I have to take a break from hunting? Then that's fine. We can both take a break if you are worried that I am giving up on my dreams. I think that we have more than enough time to raise kids and pursue this dream. And besides, it is not like we are going to do this alone after all. We have our friends and family to help us out when we do this. Don't worry so much babe as long as we are together and we have our friends? There is nothing that can stop up." Jaune said kissing Blake on her forehead, Blake purred as she felt her heartbeat still, Jaune always somehow knew what to say to make her calm down and now that she had the butterflies leave her chest she took a deep breath and gripped his hands in her own.

"Thanks for that Jaune. I had to hear that from someone I care about."

"So better?" Jaune asked kissing her again as she nodded.

"Much."

"Good. Now let's relax we won't do that when our families get here... so enjoy it while you can." Jaune said he enjoyed the time he spent alone with his faunus girlfriend wondering what their future was going to look like as he felt Blake purr into him as the faunus slowly went to sleep in his arms.

\-----

"So! I'm thinking! If it is a boy we can call him  _ Leblanc!" _ Nora shouted the bubbly ginger bouncing up and down her teal eyes focused right on Jaune as he let out a deep sigh as he polishes his blade.

"No Nora. We are not going to name the kids without Blake present ok? That is going a bit too far." Jaune said as his energetic teammate did not take no for an answer! Nora was already on high energy mode and she was not going to calm down for anything! Or nothing short of a massive pancake Sunday that was. 

"Nora do not force Jaune to name his kids after your own ideas," Ren said sighing looking down at his bed folding his Beacon uniform as Nora stuck out her tongue to him.

"Well then are you going to pick out any names for them Mister Sourpuss over there!"

"What? No. Why would I do that? I would want that to be a private thing with the mother if I was Jaune. So I will let him and Blake pick the names. IF they come to me for advice then I will give it to them but besides that, I see no reason to pressure them in any way." Ren said smiling in a serine manner as Jaune smiled at his best friend.

"Thank you, Ren! You see Nora some people are able to let me have some peace and quiet ok?" Jaune asked as Nora narrowed her eyes at her not so secret love interest.

"So what you are saying is that you would only want to name the kids of you and your wife?"

"Yes? That is what I am saying?"

"Then why don't you come here and put some kids in me!" Nora said falling back on her bed spreading her legs licking her lips as Ren's face turned a bright red as he looked away from her and coughed into his hands.

"I! Nora you can't be serious! Jaune and Pyrrha are here!"

"So? We walked in on Blake and Jaune having sex before but that does not mean we can't have some fun in front of our friends right?" Nora asked winking at Ren making the ninja lose his cool as he whimpered.

"I think that Leblanc is a good name for a boy."

"Not you too Ren!"

"Hah! Like I said! You either whip it out or you can never make Nora shut up! She will not take any lip unless Ren is giving her the-"

"OK! Nora! My parents might be here soon so no yelling about that ok?! I have a nephew that is going to be here and I don't want him to be influenced by that ok?"

"Yes, Nora we don't want the first impression of Jaune's family of us to be one of less than reliable friends do we?" Pyrrha asked as she blinked lovingly. She wanted to toss Nora and Ren out of a window but that was mainly because if Nora had not spilled her pancake syrup on Jaune and BLake the two would have never bonded over comics and book readings in the murses office and would have never got together and she would have never lost her chance!

_ Stupid Nora! I was so close to finding my forever love! If I can't be happy then neither will you! I wonder if Jaune's mom will find me attractive enough to be in the family? I heard most of his sisters are lesbians maybe I can't get Jaune but I can settle for another blonde? _ Pyrrha thought as she cocked her head as Jaune nodded.

"You see Nora! Even Pyrrha thinks so! So just help us straighten up the room there is no way that mom is going to let me have a messy room if I can keep her from killing me for running away from home in the first place." Jaune said already cleaning his armor to the best of his ability knowing that if he was going to be a hunter then he had to at least  _ look _ the part to his family. 

\-----

"So! How about Kuro! Or maybe Shade!? What about Clover!? Or Lilac!"

"Ruby. One. I will name my kids with Jaune on an individual basis. Two one of those is not even a name and the other is a color? Why would I name one of my kids after a color?" Blake asked as she rolled her eyes, her young leader was absolutely bouncing up with energy as she shook with rapid youthful energy.

"Oh! Oh! I want to name one! Can I?! Can I!? I'm your leader so I can name your children right?! Right?!"

"No," Blake said without hesitation, Ruby seemed to deflate at that but Blake was beyond her puppy dog eyes. She had long ago learned to ignore those curious eyes of her leader and shew as not going to be swayed to name her kids after a damn color just because Ruby was going baby crazy and she was jumping up and down in place. 

Ruby was vibrating at a level that Blake had not seen since she and Nora got into a syrup drinking contest and she had no idea how she was going to calm her down. In the end, deciding on doing what worked best with Ruby and simply ignored her leader and turned away from her in a second.

"I'll name the kids what I and Jaune find most attractive ok?"

"But! But! I have so many names that I want to try out!"

"That is nice but we need to talk to Jaune if he agrees then maybe," Blake said as Yang leaned up into her bunk, the haphazardly constructed bed swung in the air shaking and groaning in pain as she put a hand up.

"Blake. Help me. I can't think right."

"No. You are drunk." Blake said flicking her partner in the head as Weiss hissed.

"YANG! I told you to look presentable today! If we do not look good for our teammate's parents then how will we ever make a good impression!?"

"What? We are fucking awesome! We are going to be loved either way ok?" Yang slurred out she glared at her smaller lover Weiss stamped her foot on the ground giving Yang a chilling glare as Yang rolled her eyes at the smaller not drunk girl as she hiccuped!

"You! You are going to make a fool out of all of us! You know that!? You are going to make us look like brutes to them!"

"You say that but Blake loves us! Right, Blake?"

"I  _ tolerate _ you. And I don't want you to die. Love is a strong word."

"That is Blake talk for I love you and I don't like to say it because I like to look stoic!" Yang slurred out even drunk hitting Blake's weakness making her partner blush as she looked away. Curling up in her bed and hissing.

"Don't."

"Aww! She is so cute!"

"Get!" Weiss shouted as she pulled Yang down by her waist!

"Hey! Hey! Watch the hair!?"

"Then don't have so much of it!"

"But you like to pull it when we-"

"Shut up! You are going to make us sound like perverts! If you don't come here I am going to strangle you and freeze the body!"

"What? Why are we going to the bathroom?"

"To give you a cold shower!"

"If you just wanted to see me naked then all you had to do was ask Weiss!" Yang slurred as Weiss blushed like a tomato as she dragged Yang into the shower closing the door with a hard  _ slam! _ Ruby blushed before she looked up at Blake and gulped.

"S-so! Did it hurt when you and Jaune-"

"Ruby!" Blake tossed a pillow at Ruby who dodged it expertly, using her semblance as she zoomed out of the way of the hit!

"Hey! Don't throw stuff at me! My mom never told me anything about that kind of stuff! And Yang won't let me know anything either!"

"Then don't come to me about it! I just! I only like talking about that with Jaune ok!? I don't like talking about it to anyone else!" Blake hissed as Ruby sighed the young reaper leaning on the wall as she gulped.

"Do you think that your kids will be happy?" Ruby asked a shockingly mature question as Blake paused.

"I... I don't know? I hope so? Why are you asking that?"

"Because I'm just curious is all. I hope that they are happy children..."

\------

"Ok. Ok. I can do this. I can do this." Jaune said as Blake rolled her eyes she took Jaune's hand in her own gripping them as the bullhead touched down before them.

"Calm down Jaune. It's just y our sister tight?"

"Her and her wife. And my nephew."

"You have a nephew?" Blake asked raising her eyes as Jaune scoffed.

"You know about Adrian Blake! Don't tease me! If she thinks that I did not tell you about her child!" Jaune hissed as the craft touched down Blake sighed as the myriad of parents sibling guardians filled out it was not hard to find the sister of Jaune. She was  _ literally _ a taller blonder version of Jaune with wider hips a massive chest and an impressive aura of control around her.

"Little brother!" The woman shouted as she  _ moved _ that was the only way Blake could describe it she blurted out in an odd flash of teal slamming into Jaune and wrapping him in a bone-crunching hug! 

"AHH! Saphron! Your semblance!" Jaune gasped as she wrapped him up in a tight hug! Jaune gasped as she lifted him up shaking him in the air as-

"Saphron. Please." A tall dark-skinned woman in a smartly dressed blue outfit with a small baby in her hand that was making cooing sounds at Jaune hands out as-

"You idiot! I thought you died! You lied to mom! And dad! I am going ot kill you!"

"Not in front of  _ your _ new sister in law. Hell, I am Terra Cotta Arc."

"B-Blake! Blake Belladonna. Nice to meet you-"

"What!? YOU!? Jaune! She is  _ way _ out of your league! You are not blackmailing her to date you are you!?" Sparrow asked as she let him down Jaune gagged as Blake wince seeing Jaune gasp.

"I! That's not nice!"

Blake laughed at the antics as she shook her head.

"No. He's sweet and he can do things in the kitchen that can make my mom look bad." Blake said as she suddenly felt a horrible presence behind her as a hand fell down on her shoulder.

"Oh? So someone can make  _ me _ look bad? You have been gone for less than two years and you are already trying to find someone to replace me oh daughter of mine?" Kali asked putting her hand on Blake's shoulder and giving it a  _ hard _ squeeze!

"Mom!?" Blake asked before she was pulled into her mom's chest as Kali gave her a bear hug to rival Jaune's own sisters of his that he had barely escaped from alive!

"Oh, Blake! Mommy missed you so much!" An older much more...  _ filled out _ version of Blake said as Jaune felt his eyes widen as-

"Damn Jaune nice pick. If she looks half that good when she's older then you are set!"

"Yes, young man you are  _ set. _ Since you decided to impregnate my daughter without marrying her first that is." Jaune eeped as a  _ mountain  _ of a man stood before him and he shuddered... 

\------

"So you are the boy that got my baby pregnant?"

"Dad!" Blake hissed punching her father in his shoulder glaring up at him as Jaune shook in the gaze of the older man.

"I! Well! It was not like it was not a mutual thing sir! I did nothing that she did not want me to do!"

"Oh, I am sure that you did not Jaune. After all, you are so honest and truthful all the rime right?" Terra asked playing with the cooing Adrian who seemed hellbent on going to Kali and playing with her faunus ears for one reason or another.

"Egabah!" Adrian reached for her ears as Kali smirked.

"Oh, little one do you want o play with my ears?" Kali asked as the small human let out a small coo of pleasure, Adrian reaching out his small brown hands to the gently twitching cat ears as Kali smiled down.

"Ah! I'm so sorry about that! I'm so sorry that he's doing that! Adrian! Bad boy! You can't do that to a person! I'm sorry!" Saphron said quickly pulling Adrian away before Kali waved her hand at her.

"Oh no! Don't worry about that! He's just curious. Aren't you little one. If you want to play with my ears there is nothing wrong with that." Kali said as she reached out her hands Adrian let out a louder squeal of joy as Ghira paused.

"Kali..."

"You don't have to do this Miss Belladonna! He's just a child-"

"Oh don't worry about it Saphron dear! I would rather a person be curious or fascinated with my animal features than frightened or disturbed by them. Now come here little one." Kali said as Saphron finally allowed him to be held by her. Adrian gasped as Kali picked him up pulling him to her head and tilting her head down to allow him better access to her animal features.

"There you go little one, what do you think of them? Cute no?" Kali asked as Adrian gasped in awe as he began to fondle the elder woman's ears, Adrian pulled them to him his hands exploring the velvety smooth silky soft ears of the elder woman. Pausing at the golden jewelry that was found embedded on the left ear as he let out coo's and gasps as he felt up her animal parts.

"Well, it looks like you and him have something in common Jaune," Terra said elbowing her little brother the two groups of people sat in a moderately crowded restaurant bar in the middle of Vale. All of them enjoyed the semi loud ambiance as Adrian played with Kali's ears and coughed.

"Hey! I don't do that all the time to Blake! But her ears are so soft!" Jaune admitted as Ghira shot him a gaze that could chip the paint of his armor.

"What did you say,  _ boy?" _ The man asked the human that had dared to defile his daughter as Jaune whimpered. 

"I! It's nothing! It's just your daughter has nice soft fluffy ears!" Jaune said as Blake coughed up her beer. Blake had never been one to really drink except in social settings so she was more than a lightweight as she whirled on Jaune her face bright red as she gave a large hiccup!

"Hic! Jaune!? What the hell babe!? You can't just be saying that! You know I only let you do than in the bedroom!"

"Blake! We are in public!" Ghira said coughing blushing up a storm as Blake tried to keep a steady pace her body shaking as the liquor coursed through her veins as she hiccuped loudly again.

"I! It's not like that! I like touching girls!" Jaune said as Ghira narrowed his already squinting yellow eyes a dead ringer for Blake's at Jaune as he crossed his massive arms and pushed out his barrel chest.

"Oh? So what are you saying Jaune? Are you trying to say that you are some kind of playboy that likes to toy around with other girls are you?" Ghira asked his voice rumbling like a coming thunderstorm as Jaune felt a wave of fear run down his back as a deep shiver ran down his spine.

"What!? No! The only girl I like to touch is Blake! It's just growing up I touched my sisters all the time! Yeah, I was always touching my sisters! In the hours, backyard showers-"

"Showers!? Are you some kind of pervert that is after my daughter!?"

"Wait to go Jaune. Wait to sell yourself to the big man father in law." Terra said shaking her head as-

"Oh my! Speaking of siblings how mank siblings do you have actually have Jaune?" Kali said speaking to him for the first time in a while, picking up the small cooing baby and bouncing him up to her ears again, the small human laughing as he played with the long black cat ears as Jaune coughed.

"Who's a good boy? Yes, you are, yes you are! You are just so cute!"

"Seven ma'am. I have seven older sisters. I'm the youngest." Jaune said as Kali paused Saphrom grinned as she nodded in agreement sipping on her cocktail as she let her son be played with by his potential new mother in law.

"Oh yeah, he's the baby of the family, youngest kid and all up to being coddled.

"Did you say that you have  _ seven _ siblings?" Kali asked her face absolutely beaming as she gave Jaune an absoltuley dotting look of affection.

"My, my Mister Arc or should I say Jaune? No what am I saying!  _ Son, _ you have quite ther virile family line there! Blake when are you and him going to settle down? How long till I have two armfuls of grandchildren to play and spoil?" Kali asked her voice humming as Jaune and Blake shivered as they somehow felt more terrified of the much smaller wife of the giant man next to her as even Ghira looked like he wanted to back off and get away from his wife's aura. 

"B-but Kali! Dear, he was the one to take our daughter's innocence!"

"Dad! Don't say that! It's not like Jaune was my first time anyway."

"Blake?!" Ghira gasped his face losing all color as Terra nodded her head up and down.

"I got to say Jaune wait to go. I did not think that you had the confidence to date a girl that was not a virgin. Wait to go being a good guy." Terra said flashing her brother in law a thumbs up as Jaune blushed a deep cherry red.

"I! It's not like that! I mean Blake's past is her past! As long as she is with me right now what does the past matter?"

"And  _ who _ is to say that Blake is the one being taken advantage of? My brother is a good person he is not the kind of person to take advantage of anyone."

"What did you say about  _ my  _ daughter? If you think that just because your perverted brother was able to convince my baby girl to take off her clothes with his shrewd tongue and then get on top of her-

"Hah! What!? Who said anything about that!? You think I'd let Jaune be on top?" Blake asked half laughing the beer clearly going right through her as the faunus was now sloppy drunk, her head lolling from one side to another as Jaune lost the color on his skin as he began to grip his lover to steady her. Jaune tried to hold Blake up as she let out another loud hiccup her shaky hand flying up to make her chug the rest of her beer before she slammed it down with a hard  _ thud!  _ On the table cloth. 

"Blake! You are making a scene!"

"Oh my! That's my girl! She takes after her own mother with that you know?" Kali asked absolutely glowing rubbing her face slowly sipping on a shot of whiskey a double shot of aged Vacuo WHiskey as GHria coughed. 

"Kali! Not in front of the baby!"

"What? How do you think you make babies Ghira? You have to get on top and show the man or woman in this case who is in charge." Kali said as Terra let out a small laugh as she bit into a piece of fried chicken  _ crunch! _

"Oh, I did that last night and the night before. And the night before that."

"Terra!" Saphron kicked her wife in the chin as Jaune began to try to get Blake to pull back from the drinking.

"Ok! Ok babe I think you've had enough to drink! How about we get you home and give you a nice hot bath ok?" Jaune asked as Blake narrowed her amber eyes to her fiance and raised her hand and flicked his chest.

"Pervert," Blake said blushing deeply as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

"Excuse me? How I am the pervert for wanting to get you home?"

"You just want to see me get undressed don't you?" Blake asked her hance crossing her chest covering her breast or trying to. Blake was a bit too drunk to pull that off and ended up just pushing her generous chest out to his face. 

"You just want me to take my clothes off for you again," Blake said half pouting half purring her face someone giving off a look of irritation and interest all in one pouty glare as she sucked the tip of her bottom lip.

"You just want me to take off all of my clothes and go all  _ kitty _ on you again don't you?" Blake asked pouting as Jaune could  _ feel _ Ghir'a death glare on the back of his head as he pushed his hands on Blake's lips covering them making sure that she could not keep mumbling as Jaune felt Ghira threaten to tear him in two. 

" _ What _ did you just say, Blake? Did you make my daughter an  _ animal? _ In the bed Arc?" Ghira asked the table creaking under his fingers as he began to crack the wood beneath it! There was a loud crack of wood as-

"No! It's not like that! I! I don't do that kind of thing in the bed!" Jaune said as Blake licked his fingers her tongue making him shudder before he let her mouth go just for a bit as she let out a few more slurred words.

"That's not what you said last night. You practically _ begged _ me to go fully kitty on you right now." Blake said as Ghira took a deep breath.

"Jaune! What is wrong with you!?" Saffron asked her face a deep crimson her eyes glaring at her younger brother as Kali still let Adrian play with her hears putting the human baby on her shoulder as she smirked. 

"Oh, there is no need to be defensive Jaune, as long as it is consensual I have no problem with what two  _ adults _ do in the bedroom. As long as it  _ is _ consensual after all." Kali said as Jaune felt a deathstalker pulling him into its pincers as Kali's eyes closed.

"You did not take advantage of my babygirl did you boy?"

"N-no, ma'am!"

"Then good! There is nothing wrong with that then!"

"But Kali-"

"No, but's dear! As long as it's consensual that is no problem with it." Kali said as Blake bit Jaune's fingers making him yelp!

"Blake!?" Jaune gasped pulling away as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"D- don't you be mean to my Jaune!  _ Hic! _ Just because he makes me be his kitty at night does not make him a bad person! Besides when he gets me to be his kitty he gets to be my little  _ mouse _ that I chase around the room." Blake said smirking before the liquor took a final hit to her as she suddenly froze.

"I have to go pee," Blake said bluntly as Jaune nodded rapidly. Finally sensing his moment to leave as he raised his hand before there was any more return fire on it. 

"Check please!" 

\-----

"So. What do you think of our new son in law hmm?" Kali asked as she looked out into Vale. She looked out into the sprawling city of Vale as Ghira fumed. 

"I! What do you mean  _ our _ new son in law? Blake has not married that fool of a boy yet! She still has time to make up her mind and change it before it is too late!" Ghira said as Kali rolled her eyes turning back to her husband who was busy pacing back and forth in the Beacon guest room that Ozpin had so generously given to them to stay in rent-free. Beacon supplying both room and board for them as she shook her head at her fool of a husband.

"Ghira. Dear. You do not have to be so rough on the poor boy. Jaune is a good boy and you know this right?"

"I know that our daughter is beautiful and that he is probably just a fool in love that does not deserve our daughter." He huffed as Kali shook her head, men! They are always so stubborn! Even when it came down to things like this he was just so stubborn about it!

"Ghira. Do you tell me that you still do not trust Blake to make her own decisions? She is over twenty years old Ghira. She is a young woman. She can choose who she wants to be with for her life ok?"

"Do you remember the last  _ boy _ she picked!? He was a monster! And she still said that he was perfect for her! She said that he was just misunderstood and now!? Do you trust this Jaune to keep her happy?" Ghira asked rounding on his wife the smaller woman did not even flinch at the absolute mountain of a man she stood her ground putting her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes to match his own. 

"So are you saying that Jaune is  _ just _ as bad as Adam then?"

"What? No, the boy is ten times the man that Adam ever was. If I thought he was just like him I would have ripped him in half!"

"Then why are you being so complicated about this? Dear Jaune loves Blake and she loves him. There is nothing wrong with that now is there?"

"I! No... but still! She is so young dear!"

"And? So what if she is young? She is older than we were when we got married and your family did not approve of me back then, remember? They said I was some kind of militaristic rebel that was going to burn down the country! And do you know what you said to them?" Kali asked putting her arms around her mans back as he paused, the larger man before he froze.

"Um... before or after you  _ burned _ down half the country?" Ghira asked as Kali smirked.

"It was just one Summer dear."

"You burned down several buildings!"

"But that was for a good cause."

"You did not like the architecture of the things!" 

"They needed to be rebuilt anyways! In the first place, it's neither here nor there if I did or did not. Jaune put his heart in Blake ok?"

"He put something else in her as well," Ghira mumbled as Kali slapped him on his shoulder. 

"You know what I mean! And don't tell me that you don't want another shot at grandkids. You saw how cute that little baby was!"

"Adrian! Adrian is adorable ok? But that is because he is cute." Ghira said looking down his claws fully taken down by his wife as she rubbed his shoulders and pulled him into a soft hug. 

"You need to know how to let go dear. Jaune is a good boy, and Blake is a smart girl. Besides, did you look at him? I don't want to be mean but if he put the moves on her and she did not want it she could tear him in two. You know this right?"

"I mean...  _ we _ did train her. And after all of the things we did to her, I think that she can hold her own with him if it came to blows."

"And even if it was not, look at him! He's like a big ole human puppy dog! I just want to cuddle him and give him a hug!"

"You do know that he makes out daughter be his  _ kitty _ at night right?"

"And she has him by her  _ mouse _ so it's ok right?" Kali nudged his side as the man finally sighed his anger bleeding out before he gave a low nod of respect.

"No. You are right dear. He is not that bad but! Jaune is young! How can he know enough to raise a family!"

"Besides the fact that he has seven sisters?"

"I! I know how many times can his parents be bored?"

"Or not use protection. Can you imagine if we did not use protection? Blake would have had siblings in the double digits by the time she went to Beacon!" 

"Kali! I mean you are not wrong." Ghira caved in before he walked away leaving the trench he left in the rug from pacing to stew as Kali winced.

_ I hoped that Ozpin does not charge us for that. I hope Glynda does not know about it before we leave. She probably will not be as forgiving as him. _ She thought as Ghira sat down and rubbed the top of his head.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Besides support Jaune and Blake and do our best to make their lives as easily as possible for them and our grandchildren you mean?"

"Yes... besides that?"

"Well, I could always use a snack! I hear that Vale has amazing sushi and tuna!"

"And you wonder why we are stereotyped..."

\-----

"So do you want to know more?" Terra asked as she changed Adrian into his nightclothes. The boy giggled as his mother changed him to pajama's as Saprhon sighed.

"No. I mean I do want to know more but I don't want to push him to do it ok?" She asked as she put her scroll down, she wanted Jaune to come clean to mom on his own but it turned out that Jaune was not going to just call home, and honestly she could not blame him. Mom was not going to let him off the hook easy and even if he did deserve it she did sympathize with her brother in his plight.

"Why couldn't you just ask us? You did not need to do anything like this you know?" She asked as she leaned back in her bed the news that she was going to be an aunt had sent butterflies to her stomach but she was also worried for Jaune and Blake in their future.

"You think that they have what it takes to do this right? I mean raising a kid is not easy. Remember when we thought that raising Adrian was going to be easy babe? Remember how wrong we were?" She asked as Terra paused she put the now stilling child down pushing him into a smaller crib as she put him down on several pillows as she sighed.

"Yes I do, and I also do remember how much we struggled with him. I remember how much work we put in with it and I do know that while it was rough it was worth it in the end. You are worth it you hear me?" She asked kissing her son on her head before he gave a deep yawn before he curled up and began to snooze sucking on his thumb his favorite at plushie toy curled up in his arm as she walked to her wife. 

"You know that things are always rough at first but we have to make it through together alright?"

"Yeah I know but do you think that they can do it?"

"Your brother is great at doing things that he has no business to do, and Blake is clearly the one wearing the pants in the relationship and I know that she will keep him in check. If she can't keep him in line then I don't know what will." Terra joked sitting next to her wife as Saph groaned.

"Y- you don't think she's abusing him right? I won't stand for Jaune getting bullied!?" Saph said her blue eyes going wide in shock as Terra shook her head. 

"What? No, I don't think she is abusing him or well not in the way that he does not like." Tera mused as her wife kicked her in the shin.

"You know what I mean! And Jaune is not like that ok!"

"I remember when you used to tell me the exact same thing babe. And now look at us? You still think Vale has that leather you like me to wrap-"

"Stop! You are going to let someone hear us!" Saph said putting her hands on her wife's lips as Tera smirked. She loved how cute her wife could be when she wanted to as she shook her head, pushing her wife's hands down as she let out a chuckle.

"Easy there babe, we are alone in our room, there is no one that can hear us or spy on us in here ok?" She asked rubbing her head as the blonde pale woman leaned on her wife's side and rest on her chest.

Terra stroked her lover's long perfect silky blonde hair pulling on it softly as she sighed.

"You just have to relax ok? Jaune is a big boy. A big dumb boy that has the luck of the devil herself but he will be ok alright? You just have to let him be and he will be just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, babe I am sure. You just have to let him work with it. He is going to have kids! He's going to get married and he is going to have an amazing wife with Blake alright? He's not your little brother that needs you to do every little thing for him anymore ok?"

"But I miss that Jaune, he was so cute. I remember changing his diapers, and now he's out here getting in the pants of girls way out of his league! I mean I would not be able to flirt with her when I was younger!"

"I know right? I don't know what he did to make her like him but he is batting way out of his league. Respect." Terra said nodding in solidarity with her wife, both women shocked with Jaune's prowess with the opposite gender something neither of them ever expected to be a fact as Saph groaned in irritation again. 

"I bet he thinks he is so special! Getting a girl that out of her league! I bet he brags to his friends all the time about it! I did not brag when you and I got together you know?" 

"Yeah well, that's because you were gagged half the time."

"Terra!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry, you where gagged all the time!"

"You jerk!" She hissed punching her wife in her thigh her hand bouncing off as Terra shook her head.

"You know that you don't get to talk to Jaune about him being a fool, I mean you did not tell him that you had a huntress license for how long?"

"Yeah! But! But! But I earned mine!"

"Like he is earning his?"

"But I actually did things right! Now the world half-cocked way he did his things! That is just crazy!"

"Crazy yes but you know what they say, babe. The crazy ones are always the ones to always without fail get the girls in the end, happens every single time." 

\-----

"So what does it look like Professor?" Jaune asked holding Blake's hand as the woman rubbed a wand on Blake's stomach the girl was just beginning to show the first signs of pregnancy as she let the teacher check her during her ultrasound.

"Well from the looks of it both of you have nothing to fear, it looks like it is all happening naturally in there and there is nothing to worry about."

"You hear that dear? You are going ot be a mother soon!" Kali said putting a hand on her daughter's neck all irritation on being abandoned by her flesh and blood for years gone as Blake blushed, she was not used to being the center of attention as she was checked up. Blake's sonogram was going well and as it turned out there was nothing wrong with her pregnancy so far. 

"So it all looks ok then? No extra heads or limbs there?" Blake said as the fox professor smirked her green eyes shimmering as she shook her head. 

"Now Miss Belladona, was that an underhanded way of asking are any of your kids going to be faunus or human?" Blake's cheeks blushed brightly as she shook her head rapidly.

"What!? No! I don't care if they are faunus or human! I would love them just as much either way!"

"Oh, that is fine Blake! I am just teasing you! I know how you are and I know that you are better than that." The woman said as she rubbed her tool on Blake's stomach the faunus girl was well on into her pregnancy she could still go on missions for a time but she was going to need to learn to take it easy sooner than later.

"Well you should be fine for another three months, but after that, I am going to have to put you on maternity leave so you can not go on any missions until then. You will have to be on your feet for a while I hope that you don't go stir crazy."

"Don't worry she likes to be waited on hand and foot." Jaune joked as Blake sent him an evil glare before nodding in agreement.

"You are right. I like what I like." Blake said shrugging before the doctor paused she narrowed her eyes onto her screen before she let out a sharp gasp.

"Oh my! Now that is something that I didn't expect to see." The woman said as Jaune paused Adrian let out a coo trying to touch her fox ears as Terra paused.

"Something wrong?"

"No not wrong just something that I did not expect to see, how interesting I wonder if it is something you eat?" She asked as Blake paused cocking her head.

"What do you mean something I ate? What's the matter?"

"Oh? I supposed that you don't know but good news!"

"And that is?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow warily as Peach smirked.

"It's going to be  _ twins _ !" 

  
  



End file.
